White Liar
by KlumzyKat
Summary: While Bella is about to get married she has to decide who she loves more. Her boyfriend since high school, Jacob or her best guy friend, Edward. Based off the song by Miranda Lambert.


I'm not sure why I continue to do this. I could of ended it long ago. My life didn't used to be this fucked up. Everything used to be normal or as normal as it could be in high school. My junior year, I had great friends and a great boyfriend. I lived in one of those towns where everybody knew everyone else. My dad, Charlie was the Chief of Police. My mom, Renee stayed at home. She was the one who would take care of me and my brother, Emmett when we were growing up. Our neighbors for as long as I can remember were the Hale's, Jasper and Rosalie were the same age as us so the four of us were always thrown together and we all became friends. When we hit high school, Emmett and Rose were already a couple. Jasper and I became best friends during that time. Our second year, Jacob Black moved here from La Push. I had at first wondered why he would follow me or always compliment me. It took Jasper for me to see that Jacob liked me. About halfway into that year the Cullen's moved to Forks. Jasper and Alice became inseparable by the end of the day. At times I felt bad for Edward. There had been something different or enticing about him, but he was my best friend.

I woke up as my alarm clock blared the annoying traditionally siren like noise through my room. I peaked my eyes open not even seeing the sun yet. I really hated Mondays. After the weekends, sleeping in and going to bed late it just didn't seem fair. I slowly dragged myself out of bed. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up as I stared around my tan colored room. Staying up late on Sunday night did not agree with me. Stupid Alice, dragging me shopping and Rose just stood there laughing at me. I will never get the joy they get from, shopping. Maybe it was just me. I got ready for school, quickly washing my hair and getting dressed. I heard the chime of my phone while I was eating. I flipped it open to see it was from Alice.

_Hey girl we're here_

I read as I opened the front door and heard Rose's car horn. I grabbed my backpack, locked the door and headed out. I opened the back door and flung myself in.

"Could you not be patient."

"No," Rose said driving down my street. I turned to stare out the window, turning Alice out as she rambled on about another shopping trip. Rose pulled into the school parking lot minutes later. It's not like we had far to go. I could see the guys leaning against Emmett's Jeep. I hated that stupid thing. Every time he had to take me someplace I would end up falling getting out of it. We pulled in next to them and hopped out of the car. I was immediately pulled into Jake's arms.

"Hey babe," he whispered in my ear. He pulled back then and lightly kissed me. I didn't let the kiss last long. I wasn't a big fan of PDA. I laid my head on his chest instead and looked over at our friends. Alice and Jasper were having a silent conversation, that made me fell like I was intruding. Em and Rose were making out of the hood of his car, cause I really wanted to see that. And then there was Edward. Since he got here he hasn't had one girlfriend, not that the girls at our school haven't tried. I never understood why he won't want to but I didn't bug him about it. Like he could feel my eyes on his he turned his head slightly toward me. I quickly looked away. We were friends, but he didn't need to see me staring at him. It would bring up unnecessary problems, including how every time our eyes connected I got chills.

'Stop it Bella', I thought to myself. 'Jake , Jake, Jake', I chanted over and over again.

"Ed," Jake shouted then pulling away from me. They went off a little and started talking quietly to each other. I could see Edward starting to get red and flail his arms around. It didn't matter how many years they had been best friends, Jake and Edward still fought. It was mostly about Edward getting a girlfriend. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him getting one or why in that thinking about Edward with another girl makes my chest hurt.

We were always together back then. It's weird how our lives had turned out. Rose and Em got married a year after we graduated. Alice and Jasper, two years later. It took Jasper awhile to get the courage, but today , it was my wedding day.

I looked up at the name of the restaurant.

"Jake, isn't this a little fancy," I asked as he pulled me inside.

"It's fine Bella," he said.

"Two," the hostess asked turning all her attention to Jake. He nodded and she led us to the middle of the restaurant. I hated sitting here, it felt like everyone was staring at me. Jake knew how much I hated it, I'm not sure why he would want to sit here, but I've been wondering what he was thinking all day. He wasn't acting like himself. I thought it had to do with work but every time I asked he would change the subject.

"Bella," Jake said interrupting me train of thought. His warm hand wrapped around mine. I can't wait any longer."

"What are you talking about," I questioned, my eyebrows scrunching together. Jake stood up then and knelt down next to my seat.

"Bella, we've been together since high school. You're the one constant in my life. I can't see a future without you in it. Bella, will you marry me?" I sat there stunned. My mind was trying to catch up to his words.

"Yes," I said. I threw my arms around him as the whole restaurant clapped for us.

My happily ever after was finally coming true. I was ready to ride of into the sunset, but everything did a 180 within a matter of a second.

I glanced up at the clock for the 40th time tonight. Jake had yet to return home from work. Every few days he would do this. Not get home till hours after he told me he would be. I guess it wouldn't be a first time either. He has been disappearing for hours on end since our senior year. A knock against the door shook me back into reality. I dragged myself off the couch and opened the door. The emerald eyes of Edward stares back at me.

"Edward," I whispered confused, "what are you doing here."

"I was around and I figured I would see if you two were doing anything." I shrugged and looked away. "What's wrong," he asked. Edward took a step inside. "Where's Jake?" I burst into tears.

"I don't know," I cried with my head hitting his chest. I felt tears start to streak down my cheeks, soaking into his shirt. Edward swung me up into his arms and carried me to the couch. He sat down then with me in his lap.

"Shh," he whispered, rubbing my back. My breath began to slow and I looked up at him. "Now," he began, "what's wrong."

"Jake still isn't home, he said he would be home an hour ago."

"Where did he say he'd be," Edward asked.

"Work," I sighed, "he's always at work." We fell into silence. The only sound that could be heard was the dripping of the faucet in the kitchen that Jake had yet to get around to fixing. "I wish he was around more," I whispered. Edward gently tilted my head up and moved the hair out of my face.

"Bella, Jake may be my best friend but there are things that I will never understand about him. You should never have to be treated like this." I slightly smiled and buried my head deeper into his chest.

"Your always so good to me," I sighed. I felt Edward's hand under my chin then. My head was tilted up and my eyes locked on his. I could see something in them that I never saw before. Our faces moved closer and I felt his lips on mine. Sparks shot threw me and my body took over. I threw myself into the kiss. Reality crashed down on me and shoved Edward away. "Get out," I demanded, looking down at the floor.

"Bella," he stuttered, "I…"

"Get out," I shouted. Edward slowly got off the couch and walked to the door.

"I didn't mean,"

"Please Edward," I begged, "just get out." Moments later I heard the door shut and I pulled myself into a ball. Agony crashed down on me. What had I just done to Jake.

That was how it began.

I can't get Edward off of my mind. Even when I try not to think of him there are always small reminders in the back of my mind. What is wrong with me. The way that kiss felt, my body was on fire. That was the reason why I was here now. Outside Edward's door. Jacob had told me earlier that he wouldn't be back till after midnight. I hesitated and then quickly knocked on the door. I could hear movement on the other side. The door was swung open and Edward was standing there.

"Bella," he asked, "what are you doing here." I pushed him into the apartment, closing the door behind me.

"I can't take it anymore," I sighed.

"What is it," he asked.

"I can't get you out of my head," I explained.

"Bella," he objected, shaking his head.

"No Edward, you kissed me and I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I pulled my thoughts together. "I need to know, do you feel something for me or not," I could see him thinking, debating with himself almost.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you in the Forks High Parking Lot."

"Me too," I said walking up to him. I smiled slightly and leaned toward his lips.

"Your engaged," Edward sighed, leaning back.

"I don't care," I argued. "I love you." Edward's lips pressed against mine and he pushed me back against the door. I could feel the urgency of his lips. I grabbed onto his hair pulling him closer. I turned my head away from his lips then to breathe. Edward moved down, kissing my neck.

"We shouldn't," Edward mumbled. I shock my head.

"I need you," I sighed. I saw a new lust in his eyes as he quickly pulled my legs around his waist, lifting me up. My center pressed against Edward making me moan. I had never felt anything like this before. Edward made me feel so different than Jacob ever had. I pulled his hair and ground myself into him. Edward moaned and started walking to his bedroom. He threw me on top of his bed and stared down at me. I reached up trying to pull him to me. When he grabbed my hands, I thought he was coming to me. Edward pulled my wrists above my head holding them there, putting extra pressure as if to say stay. He then placed a soft kiss on my lips, moving down my neck. Edward pulled back and I whimpered. Please don't stop, I kept thinking. I couldn't stand it if he did. I could see Edward smirk. He moved both my wrists together, holding them in one hand. He then slowly moved his hand down my arm, tracing my cheek going to my shoulder. Edward placed light touches on me. He then traced down my breast cupping it. I threw my head back and moaned. I could see this encouraged him on. He started undoing the buttons on my blouse. He then starred down at me, making me blush. Jacob had never made me feel this beautiful. Edward did by just the way his eyes looked. Luckily for Edward I had worn my bra with the hook in the front. He quickly undid that and my breasts bounced free. He stared down, almost in awe at them. Edward's head came down and closed around my right nipple. The feeling was incredible. I wanted so badly to grab onto his hair and hold him there but I couldn't move. He was good.

"Please Edward," I begged, rubbing my legs together, seeking friction. He came up for air and looked at me.

"What love," he asked.

"More Edward, I need more." I couldn't get enough of this, it was the best kind of torture.

"What do you want me to do, Bella," he whispered. I was getting frustrated with him quickly.

"Anything Edward, please , please." I could see him smirking. I was going to smack it off his face. Edward lowered his head back down licking around my nipple. "Lower." He let my hands go then skimming down my body. Both his hands flew to the button on my jeans, opening them. He quickly pulled those down my legs, leaving mine only my blue boy shorts I had worn just for him. I remember him telling me how much he loved blue on me. He definitely loved my choice, but it didn't matter how much he loved them they soon came off too. Edward slowly traced my folds, memorizing them into his brain. Edward slipped a finger through my folds but not into me. His finger then slipped up higher touching my clit. My hips jolted up and my hands grabbed into his hair. It felt so good. I needed more, so much more but my actions would have to speak for my mouth. I think the only thing coming out of it were groans and moans. Edward then slid a finger down and into me. He placed his head down and sucked on my clit. I screamed out.

"More Edward, god more." Edward moaned around my clit sending the vibrations through me. I could feel everything building up inside, keeping me right on the edge. As if Edward knew he reached his hand up, pulling on my nipple. I came violently then, screams going from my body. When I came down from my high I could see Edward above me.

"Are you sure about this Bella," he asked. I Must have been out of it for a while. Somehow Edward was already wrapped and ready to go. I nodded my head reaching my hands up and into his hair, pulling him down to my lips. As we kissed he entered me and I moaned around his lips. Edward was so…big. I felt so whole with him. As we continued I could feel Edward getting closer. Our movements became frantic. I screamed out then as I reached my peak. Edward groaned into my ear as he came too. I laid there in his bed, spent. He laid his head on my stomach and I lightly brushed my fingers through his hair.

"So what now," he asked looking up at me. I sighed.

"I have no idea."

The vibrating of my phone is what woke me up. I tried to remember what day it was and what I need to do today. Nothing was coming to mind. I could feel arms wrapped around my bare waist. I turned my head to see Edward's face, looking peaceful in sleep. Last night came back to me and the smile stretched out on my face. I then remembered the phone and stretched over to my jeans to grab it.

"Hello," I sighed trying to wake up.

"Bella, where are you," Jake asked sounding panicked.

"Jake," I asked. I wiped my face trying to clear the sleep.

"Yes Bella, now where are you." I thought for a second.

"Alice's," I finally said, "Sorry I fell asleep." I heard him sigh.

"Okay," he said, "when are you going to be home."

"I'm not sure, you know Alice."

"Well I'm going to be working late tonight don't wait up for me." I had to stifle a sigh.

"Okay well see you later," I said.

"Bye Bells, love ya."

"You too," I said and hung up the phone. The arms tightened around my waist and lips pressed against my neck.

"Who was it," Edward asked.

"No one important," I said.

"Jake," he questioned. I nodded. "Don't worry about him. It's only you and me." I turned around and melted into his kiss.

Edward and I didn't get out of bed all day. Why would I want to go to an empty home while Edward was here, wanting me. I creaked the door to my apartment open, glancing down at my watch. Three in the morning. I had never come home this late before. I flipped the light to the living room on and saw Jake sitting on the couch.

"Jake," I asked, "what are you doing." He stood up and walked toward me.

"I got home an hour ago, I look around for my fiancé, expecting her to be in bed but she's no where to be found."

"What we're you doing coming in at two in the morning," I shot back.

"I was at work Bella, one of my really big companies needed a couple cars fixed up. I had to finish it tonight. Now where were you."

"I told you I was at Alice's, she dragged me to the mall and you know how long she can shop for."

"Then where are your bags?"

"There were too many. I just left them there." I could see Jacob was still going to argue it so I spoke before he could. "Jake I'm just tired and I want to go to bed." I started walking toward the bedroom. I could feel Jake behind me, leaning against the wall, as I got dressed for bed. I was down to my undergarments when he wrapped his arms around me. I tried grabbing for my nightgown was he kissed my neck. "Jake," I complained, "please I just want to go to bed." I could feel him sigh and I snatched it, pulling it over my head. I quickly got into bed and turned toward my side of the bed.

"Bella," Jake whispered. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Is there something wrong," he asked.

"No Jake, I'm just tired." I felt him move away from me as sleep took over.

Jake wasn't in bed when I woke up. I could hear someone bumping around in the kitchen. I threw my robe on and went out.

"Jake, what are you doing," I asked.

"Bells," he gasped spinning around too fast. Breakfast was sitting out on the table. At least his was. Mine would be one of the muffins I mad this week. I saw him quickly shove something into his pocket.

"What's that," I asked.

"Oh, It was Quil. From work. He wanted to know if I wanted to go out tonight with the guys."

"So when are you going to be home?"

"You don't mind if I go?" he questioned looking skeptic to me.

"No, go have fun." Jake quickly kissed my cheek.

"See ya later babe," he said and walked out the door. Just like that I was alone again.

I had spent that day doing things around the house. It had been especially boring being all by myself, but it had given me time to think everything through. What was I doing? I promised Jake, I was marrying him. But Edward made me feel special, like I was actually worth something., in the way that Jake had never done. He constantly had to make fun of my faults. When the sun rose for the next day and I stll hadn't heard from Jake. There was a knock on the door then. No one was suppose to be over so I didn't know who it could be. I opened the door.

"Em, what are you doing here," I asked staring at my brother.

"Hey Bells," he said walking through the door. He kept walking till he reached the living room and sat on the couch.

"So what's up," I asked sitting across from him. It wasn't like him to just pop in unexpected, that was Alice's job. Emmett kept shaking his leg and his hands were twitching.

"Um, well the thing is…I was out with Rose last night. We were on Broadway, where all the bars are." I nodded, waiting for him to go on. "Well we were ready to go and I told Rose I would wait for her outside. I saw Jacob." My head snapped up at his name. Did Jake suspect anything?

"And?" I asked.

"He was with some girl. I've never seen her before but they were too close to have just met." I turned away from him to stare at the mantel. I could see all the picture of Jake and I together. Through high school to now.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Bells," Emmett sighed, "I saw them making out against a car."

"Thank you for telling me," I could sense him behind me.

"Are you okay," he asked. I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I just want to be alone." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and left. I felt so hurt even though I know I shouldn't. I did the same thing. I'll just confront him when he gets home and if he tells me, well then I'll tell him too.

It was 3 hours later when he arrived home.

"Jake," I said sitting on the couch.  
>"Hey Bells," he greeted me.<p>

"Where were you," I asked.

"I told you out with the guys."

"Yeah yesterday," I argued getting up from the couch.

"It was late, so I just crashed at Quil's. I didn't think you would mind."

"You could of at least called and told me."

"I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Yeah, normally it wouldn't but," I paused trying to think of how to word this.

"But what," he asked.

"But someone told me that they saw you making out with some girl." I saw something cross his face before it became composed again.

"Ok, well, someone just made it into more than it was. There was some girl there who was really drunk and I felt bad. So I walked her out to her car and then called a cab for her. That's all that happened." I could tell he was lying. His face had more to say then that. It just meant that Edward would remain my secret.

I checked my hair one more time fluffing it in the mirror, before walking out to the living room.

"Where are you going," Jake asked, looking me up and down.

"Out with some girls from work." This time unlike most I was telling the truth. Normally it was just a cover to meet up with Edward. We'd been doing that a lot lately. Jake nodded, bringing me back to him.

"When will you be home," he asked.

"Late," I replied. That was always my answer. I grabbed my purse, waved bye to Jake and left our apartment. I drove down to Broadway till I reached the Italian restaurant where we were meeting at. I walked inside and found the table almost right away. You could hear the girls from the entrance.

"Bella," Jessica said, waving me over. I've known Jess since I started working at the Publishing Company. We were good friends just not as close as Rose and Alice were to me. I sat down next to her saying hi to everyone.

"So what's everyone talking about," I asked looking around.

"Some of our past relationships," Lauren said. "We were just talking about one of Leah's old boyfriends."

"Don't make fun of him," Leah yelled as Kate started laughing.

"Anyway," Jess said, breaking it up. "Except for bucktooth boy who nearly took your lip off. Who else?" I could see Leah start to think.

"Well there was this one guy. He just made all my senses explode." Everyone started to look excited.

"What's his name," Irina asked leaning closer.

"Jacob Black." With the gasps and squeals around me, my world just stopped.

"I know what you mean," Tanya said, "I remember him too." Everyone started to nod in unison. This could not be happening, I kept thinking. Jake and I had been each other's firsts and had been together since. How many girls has he cheated on me with?

"Ok, ok," Jess said, taking control. "Everyone go around the table and say when you were with him." Everything started blurring together. I wasn't sure who said what but I still heard the words that they said.

"In high school."

"College."

"His secretary at his job, almost every night."

"At a bar last week." Every word stabbed me in the heart. I sprang out of my chair.

"Bella, what's wrong," Jessica asked.

"I just have to go to the ladies room," I said excusing myself. As soon as I was close enough I sprinted fro the door. I had to get out of there. I got into my car and slammed the door shut. Where should I go? I put the car in drive heading for Edward's. I needed to see him now. I drove faster then, pushing the petal down toward the floor. I pulled up in front of his house. I could see the light on in the living room, meaning he was home. I threw the car in park and bolted for the door. I rapidly knocked on the door till he opened it.

"Bella," he asked, "what's going on." I pushed past him and laid down on the couch. I could feel the tears start to leak out of my eyes, as I stared at the ceiling. "Bella," he questioned walking over to me.

"You know, I knew he cheated on me but I never knew how much and for how long." Edward gently lifted my head, sat down and placed it in his lap.

"What happened," he asked stroking my hair.

"I went out with some of my friends from work and they all said how they had been with a Jacob Black," I hiccupped, "how could he do that to me, I mean I know I'm doing it to him too, but I'm only with you." I could see him nod and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said stroking my hair.

"I love you too," I said, "that's why I'm not marrying Jake." Edward smiled and crashed his lips against mine.

Jake couldn't make it…again. Rose and Em were having a party because they just bought their first house. I guess the sluts he has to fuck are more important then our best friends. I pulled up in front of my brothers house and walked to the door. The outside looked beautiful. It was in such a nice neighborhood. I knocked on the door but when no one answered I just walked inside. I could hear a lot of banging around in the kitchen, probably where everyone was. All of a sudden a hand clamped down on my mouth and pulled me into the hallway. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack," I angrily whispered at him when he let me go.

"No," he said, placing his mouth where his hand had just been. I wrapped myself around him and into the kiss. We wouldn't get a lot of time to be together today. As far as our friends knew I was still marrying Jake, only Emmett was trying to talk me out of it.

"Edward, is Bella here yet," Alice yelled in. We broke apart quickly. I fixed my hair and glanced into the mirror checking my make-up before I walked into the kitchen. "Oh there you are," Alice said. She was sitting on the one side of the table with Jasper.

"Where's Jake," Jazz questioned.

"He couldn't make it," I said. I saw Emmett shaking his head from where he stood in the corner of the kitchen.

"Where is he," Jasper asked giving me a confused look.

"Work, I guess, I don't know, so anyway what are you making Rose," I asked changing the subject. I did not want to talk about him.

"Chicken Parmesan," Rose said looking just as confused as everyone else. I nodded and sat across from Alice. I just wanted to have a good time with my friends. Once the dinner was ready, Emmett took the head of the table, while Edward sat next to me. Rose served us all her meal and then took the other head of the table. Dinner started off quiet, no one said much of anything till Emmett had to open his big mouth.

"So Bells," he began, "have you heard anything else about Jake lately." I wanted so badly to punch him in the face. Why couldn't he just leave it alone.

"No Emmett," I said glaring at him. I jabbed my fork into the chicken, stabbing it.

"Are you sure," he continued.

"Stop it Emmett," gnashing the words between my teeth.

"Why Bella, why."

"Yes, ok," I screamed, "I have ok. What do you want Em. Do you want me to tell you that he's fucked everyone at my job. That he's been cheating on me since we got together." My head hit the table and I started to sob. I felt Edward pull me away from the table and into the living room. He laid down on the couch and pulled me down to him. I snuggled up next to him, holding onto him for dear life.

"Bella," Em whispered above me. I turned and looked up at him. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I nodded and sat up with Edward.

"Doesn't matter," I sighed, "I'm not marrying him."

"Good for you," Em said.

"Come on," Edward said standing up. I followed him out and to his car. Emmett would take care of mine.

"Edward," I said, "I decided that the wedding is going to go on as planned."

"What," Edward yelled slamming on the brakes. He looked mad. "What do you mean. You can't seriously want to marry him."

"No," I exclaimed, "never Edward but I've been thinking."

"What could possibly be going through your mind that you would want to continue with the wedding."

"Edward," I yelled staring at him. "I'm not marrying him. I love you but I'm going to make him feel like I do." Edward took a deep breath and then nodded and continued to drive. We pulled up in front of my building. I wish I could give Edward the goodbye he deserved. Instead we stared at each other conveying our love with our eyes. I climbed out of the car, leaving Edward behind.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My wedding dress glaring back at me. I would never of chosen this dress but Alice and Rose made me get this dress when they found out about the secret I kept from them. The day I got this dress was the day that they figured everything out.

Maybe we should have paid more attention. Maybe it wouldn't of mattered. In a way I'm glad, but that wasn't how I felt earlier. It was around noon when Edward came over, surprising me. My first mistake was leaving the door unlocked. Edward and I didn't even make it to the bedroom. We laid there, on my couch, ripping clothes off each other. The only noises that made it to my ears were the panting of our breathes.

"BELLA."

"EDWARD." I heard then, sending Edward off me. I turned my head toward the door to see Alice and Rose standing there. Oh no. Dress shopping today, I totally forgot.

"What is going on," Rose demanded still staring at us.

"Well you see," Edward began. I could tell he would try to talk me out of it. He wouldn't want my two best friends to be mad at me.

"Forget it," I interrupted him. I threw my shirt back on. "Come on." I grabbed both Alice and Rose's hands, leading them out to Rose's car. After a couple of miles I began my explanation. I told them everything. From Edward kissing me, going to his house and Jake's cheating on me. I explained to them about my blow up at dinner and all the skanks that I work with.

"Wow." Alice sat there shocked. We were parked outside the bridal shop. Rose and Alice had their mouths hanging open and immobile.

"Since high school?"

"I never saw that coming."

"That's why I need your help." They both turned around and looked at me.

"What do you need." They simultaneously asked me. I gave them a smile and began the plan. Alice and Rose were chosen to be my bridesmaids, Jess my maid of honor. That's why I got stuck with this hideous dress. They told me it was my punishment. That I should never hide things from my best friends. I knew never to do that, again.

Once my girls knew I knew it wouldn't be long before Jasper and Em figured it out. They never could keep anything form there husbands.

"Please don't be mad at me," Rose begged as she walked through the door.

"What happened," I asked. Her kept shifting around, constantly looking at the door. I heard someone approaching the front door and then it was thrown open, slamming against the wall. Emmett stood there glaring me down.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" he yelled. "I know he's cheating on you, but that doesn't mean you should cheat on him back."

"Emmett," I sighed, "that's not exactly how it started." Emmett turned his head to the side, looking at me questioningly. "I went over to Edward's house before I knew…Jacob…cheated…on…me," I stuttered.

"You cheated on him first," he yelled.

"What," I shouted back, "never, but I was so alone all the time. Jacob was never home. I was lonely. Edward, he was there for me. I love him, probably always have. Even when we were in high school, I knew there was something about him." He wanted to be mad at me but he couldn't.

"I understand Bells. You can't help who you love," his eyes glazed over looking at Rose. That was good. I had Emmett's permission. Now him and Jasper could be included in on the plan.

"Bella," Alice asked me. Her and Rose both walked into my bridal room. "You ready," she asked, staring at me in concern. I nodded and left the room behind. I had been preparing for this day for tow months now. It was time for this charade to end and Jacob to get his. I walked to the double doors, leading into the main part of the church. My dad, Charlie was standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said taking my arm. He would lead me out last. Rose and Alice would walk out with Emmett and Jasper. The doors swung wide then leading us, out into the church. I looked around as I walked down the aisle. All the girls from my work were there. I knew if I asked any of them, they'd tell me that it's a different Jacob Black or it was before you guys we're together. They were all liars. I walked closer to Jake. I could tell he was uncomfortable. Tons of girls he'd cheated on me with here on our supposed wedding day. I kissed Charlie on his cheek and he took his seat. Jake took my hand and led me to the preacher. When he went to speak I put my hand up, stopping him.

"Jake," I said speaking straight to him. "I need to tell you something. Actually," I spoke louder. "I have something to tell everyone." I turned looking out at the audience. "I know your secret Jake."

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"You've been cheating on me since our senior year of high school." Everyone around us gasped.

"What do you mean baby," Jake asked wrapping his arms around me, "I would never."

"Save it," I said shoving him away. "Every single one of the girls from my job told me they've been with Jacob Black." I could see them all ducking their heads down. "You told me you went to a bar and walked her to her car, but your face had more to tell. You can't get away with it, cause my brother saw you on the street with red-head on her car. It's over. You even slept with my maid of honor this morning."

"Bella," Jake argued shaking his head.

"Admit it," I whispered staring him down.

"I…I," he stuttered, his eyes shifting around. He then sighed in defeat. "Yes I did." Everyone was shocked about what was going on. Jessica had disappeared and some of the girls were trying to sneak out.

"Jake," I said, "I have something to tell you too. Turns out I've been lying too." I then walked around Jacob to Edward and kissed him. We didn't come up for air for a good three minutes. I turned back around and proceeded to stare at everyone. Many people had there mouths hanging open. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed Edward's hand and started back up the aisle. Away from Jacob and onto my new life with my man, who truly loved me, by my side.

"I'm home," I heard Edward yell from the front door.

"Daddy, daddy," the twins cried stomping down the stairs. I walked out into the living room and leaned against the doorway. Edward had them both in a hug, squeezing them tight.

"Hey honey," I smiled. He looked up at me and the grin on his face widened. Edward and I have been married for 6 years now. I have enjoyed every minute of it. The twins were born a year after our marriage. Anthony and Nessie just turned five years old.

"Hello love," he said walking toward me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I'm so glad for the way my life turned out. And Jake, well lets just say he got what he deserves. Two broken marriages and bankrupt.

"Eww," the twins squealed. I smiled at them and said, "who's ready for dinner." The twins rushed by us into the kitchen, laughing. I looked back at Edward and he still smiled at me like I was the only one in the room. Sometimes I think I owe a lot to my white liar Without him, I wouldn't of become one too.

White Liar

By: Miranda Lambert

Hey white liar  
>the truth comes out a little at a time<br>and it spreads just like a fire  
>slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>and I don't know why  
>white liar<p>

you better be careful what you do  
>I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes<br>if they ever found you out  
>you better be careful what you say<br>it never really added up any way  
>I got friends in this town<p>

Hey white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>and it spreads just like a fire  
>slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>and I don't know why  
>white liar<p>

You said you went out to a bar  
>and walked some lady to her <span>car<span>  
>but your face has more to tell<br>cuz my cousin saw you on the street  
>with a red head named Bernice<br>Turns out you don't lie too well

Hey white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>and it spreads just like a fire  
>slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>and I don't know why  
>white liar<p>

Here's a bombshell just for you  
>turns out I've been lying too<p>

Yeah I'm a white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>and it spreads just like a fire  
>slips off of my tongue like turpentine<br>and I don't know why  
>White Liar<p> 


End file.
